Bluebells Forever
Plot Stepney the Bluebell Engine hasn't been to Sodor for many years, and he quite misses it. "It's nothing personal," he said to his driver, "and I do love it here; after all, it's where they saved me, but on Sodor, I have more friends." "I understand," chuckled his driver, "I'll phone the controller and see what he says." "Wait, you mean visiting Sodor again?" asked Stepney hopefully. "Of course," replied his driver and he phoned the Bluebell Railway Controller, and he agreed to the idea. "We can manage without Stepney for a while. Just go, and have a great time!" said the controller, "You deserve it." "We'll be off first thing in the morning," cheered the driver once he hung up. "That gives me time to say good-bye to my friends here," said Stepney and he went happily to sleep. The driver sighed happily as he telephoned a familiar number. The next morning, his driver woke him up. "Come on Stepney, it's time to go." he grinned as the fireman lit the fire."Already? Oh, alright..." Stepney yawned and he puffed out of the shed and the yard. The wind flew past his funnel, and wind whirred around his fast moving wheels. "I haven't had a run like this in a long time!" he cheered as the other engines of the Bluebell Railway whistled with glee. "Good luck!" they called. "I'll be back soon!" chuffed Stepney, "Sodor, here we come!" And Stepney the Bluebell Engine puffed out of sight. Meanwhile, at his office, the Fat Controller was listening to the messages from the previous night. But one caught his ear more than the rest. "Sir, the Bluebell Railway has given us permission to bring Stepney to Sodor. Expect him in the morning." came the voice of Stepney's driver. The Fat Controller rubbed his chin. "A visitor, eh? Might as well tell the other engines." He got his top hat and coat, and hurried out. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were getting ready for work when the Fat Controller drove up. "What's the news today, sir?" asked Thomas. "Well, Thomas, it's a little... different. We've having a surprise visit from Stepney; the engine that's visited a few times before." said the Fat Controller. "I never met Stepney before! Who is he?" asked Emily to Thomas. "A famous engine I'm sure you've heard of," replied Thomas, "He lives on the Bluebell Railway, and he visited our railway before, like the Fat Controller said." "I remember Percy singing that dumb song before he arrived," chuckled Douglas. "It's not dumb!" cried Percy, "It celebrates bluebells." "Now, I've assigned your morning work to other engines so you'll have some time to talk to Stepney," said the Fat Controller. "Thank you sir," said the engines. "I'm assuming that's why you brought those Diesels?" asked Henry. "Actually, I heard of the visit just today, so I didn't really know about Stepney while getting those Diesels, although they will come in handy today." "Joy." muttered James under his breath. Stepney arrived at the Vicarstown Bridge, where Spencer was waiting. "Hello Spencer," said Stepney as he read Spencer's nameplate, "How are you today?" "Oh hello, Stephanie," snorted Spencer and he puffed away indignantly. "Stephanie? Hmph," mumbled Stepney, "Well that's certainly a downgrade." and he puffed on. At Vicarstown Station, 'Arry and Bert were delivering engine parts when they heard a familiar whistle. "Ey, remember that whistle Bert?" "I never do 'Arry.... It's him..." As 'Arry said this, Stepney puffed by. This made the Diesels very cross indeed. "We almost got him..." said 'Arry furiously. "I know, right... What a disappointment." said Bert. Stepney chuckled. "It'll take more than some prejudiced Diesels to bring me down!" he called to them. 'Arry and Bert just gritted their teeth. "That punk has it coming!" growled Bert. "Patience, dear twin... We have plenty of time." snorted 'Arry. At Crovan's Gate, Stepney arrived to check in to Sodor at the Sodor Steamworks. "Well, this is new." murmured Stepney. As he puffed inside, the Steamworks crew greeted him warmly. "Hello Stepney," greeted Victor, "How are you?" "I'm good Victor, but can we get this over with quickly? I want to be with my old friends. I do hope you understand," said Stepney. "Of course!" replied Victor, "The workmen will be with you soon." The workmen checked all over Stepney; his cab, his water tanks, and his funnel. Luckily for the Bluebell Engine, everything was in order. "He's free to go, Victor." called a workman. "You heard the man," chuckled Victor, "Off you go to Tidmouth, Stepney! Do come by if you need anything!" "Good bye Victor!" Stepney called, "And I certainly will! At the station, Skarloey and Sir Handel were there, resting in the shed when they saw Stepney puff by. "Is that the famous engine?" asked Sir Handel, "From the Bluebell Railway?" "Indeed," chuckled Skarloey, "Impressive, isn't it?" "O-of course! How could he not be?" grinned Sir Handel. Stepney soon puffed along the Main Line, whistling to any engines he saw. He was having an impressive run; or at least he did until he puffed into Wellsworth for a red signal. "Bother." he muttered as he came to a halt. On the other platform, BoCo was there with a passenger train. "Hello there BoCo," chuffed Stepney. "Oh, hi Stepney. I was just on my way to Tidmouth Sheds for your welcome ceremony." "Well, isn't that something?" laughed Stepney, "You go ahead of me so you won't be late." "Alright," chuckled BoCo and he oiled away, "Thanks for your courtesy Stepney! Not everyone is like that on this island!" Stepney laughed. "I saw that at Vicarstown; let's just say I got an... unfriendly welcome!" Finally, Stepney puffed into Tidmouth, where all of the engines were. As he puffed into the sheds, the engines began whistling and talking at once. "Welcome Stepney!" cheered Thomas. "How was life on the Bluebell Railway?" asked Toby. "Do you remember the day the Bluebell Railway saved you?" asked Percy. The engines asked so many questions Stepney didn't know which ones to answer first. The only ones not asking questions were Bowler, Spamcan, and Old Stuck Up. "Ugh, that stupid engine... Always getting the attention," growled Spamcan, "Please tell me this is the pipsqueak you were talking about." "No, it's the green saddletank you stupid idiot," scoffed Bowler, "Although it is tempting. He did make me look like a fool along with that Pannier tank... Maybe we can get that Pannier, tonight. We can't get that 'Stepney' or else we'd be finished on the spot." So they decided. The engines were very excited. "I'm so glad to meet you at last!" said Emily. "Has the work been easy or hard?" asked Donald. "Engines, give him some space," chuckled Edward, "He must be tired after his long journey." "Oh, it's fine Edward. I like having fans," joked Stepney. "Fans? Pah!" snorted Oliver, "We're just curious." The engines talked to Stepney all day and all night, except for Duck. "Pardon me everybody, but I do need my sleep." he yawned, "I'll go and sleep at Arlesburgh." "But don't you want to talk to Stepney?" asked Gordon. "I've talked to him enough." chuckled Duck, "Besides, I can barely talk to him with you fellows crowding around." Duck blew his whistle and left the shed, and Stepney took his spot. "Now's our chance," whispered Bowler, "I'll follow him. You two stay here and don't do anything." "Aww... I wanted to play," said Spamcan. "Shut up." scowled Old Stuck Up. Bowler followed Duck to Arlesburgh Sheds. Bowler slid by the shed and turned around on the turntable. "Heh heh..." "Good night Duck," said his driver. The fireman put out the fire and Duck went to sleep. Bowler giggled as he edged in front of the shed and his driver coupled him up to Duck. He slowly moved out of Arlesburgh. "I'll take you to a place you'll never be found," he chuckled as he brought Duck into Morgan's Mine. "Now stay in there!" he cackled and he oiled away. Duck was too asleep to notice that he moved. But the next day, when he woke up, he was surprised. "This isn't my shed! It's Morgan's Mine! How did I get here?" He was very scared; he had no crew to get him out of there. "Help! Help!" he called, but nobody could hear him. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was assiging Stepney his job. "You will work with Stanley at Great Waterton, doing various work around the town and mine," he said. "Of course sir," grinned Stepney and he puffed away. He soon arrived at Great Waterton. "Hello there, I'm Stanley." "I'm Stepney." and they soon set to work "This is fun," he said to Stanley. Stanley chuckled. "Yes, it is fun around here, I guess. I don't like Morgan's Mine though." "Why?" asked Stepney. "Well, Thomas got missing in there one time, and I'm worried somebody else would get lost in there." Stepney was confused. "What, do you think somebody would go in there?" Before Stanley could respond, the foreman came to see them. "You two must shunt some trucks by Morgan's Mine; we're reopening the mine so we can make more money." "Aright sir... if you say so." said Stepney and he puffed over to the mine. "It's kind of creepy in there," he gulped, "Ahh! A spider!" Suddenly he heard a voice. "Help! Help! Please!" "Who's that?" asked the foreman, "We never sent anybody in there!" Stepney listened closer. "Please, help!" Then Stepney gasped. "Goodness me, it's Duck! Hold on Duck, I'm coming!" Meanwhile, the engines were starting to worry about Duck. "I tried to look for him along the branch, but I found nothing," said Oliver. "Even Tidmouth Hault, Mr. Oliver?" asked Toad. 'Yes," sighed Oliver sadly. "Really? Well, maybe he migrated with other ducks," joked James. "Stop it James, this is serious." scolded Henry. "We must find him, at once!" agreed Edward. "But where?" wondered Toby. "I'll look again. Come on Toad," and Oliver puffed away. Inside the mine, Duck was still worrying. "If this mine caves in, I'm done for! Help!" he yelled, and suddenly he heard a whistle. "Stepney! Oh, thank goodness!" he cried as Stepney puffed to the rescue. "Oh Duck! Thank goodness I found you!" "Yes indeed," agreed Duck, "But I don't know how I got in here!" As Stepney pulled Duck out, Stanley was surprised. "Duck? But... how?" Stepney explained what Duck had told him, but Stanley was still confused. "Never mind how he got here, we must take him back to the shed. At once!" and Stepney took Duck back to the sheds, but to his surprise, none of the engines were in the shed. "Theyre at work, obviously," pointed out Duck. Just then, Oliver puffed into the station with Duck's crew. "Do you think you know where he went?" asked Oliver when suddenly he heard Duck's whistle. "It's Mr. Duck!" cried Toad. "It's coming from the shed." pointed Duck's driver and Oliver puffed to the scene. "About time you found me," laughed Duck. "Stepney?!" cried Oliver. "It's not what you think," chuckled Stepney, "I found him in Morgan's Mine and-" "Morgan's Mine? But... Oh, well, I suppose it doesn't matter now as long as he's back." chuckled Oliver. Duck was happy. The next day, Stepney was to leave back for the Bluebell Railway. The engines were all waiting. "Good bye Stepney!" called Thomas. "Tell your friends we said hi!" called Bill. "And send us a postcard," joked Ben. "Come back again!" said Edward and Toby. "Thank you for rescuing me," agreed Duck. "It was a pleasure working with you!" finished Stanley. Stepney beamed. Belle ran her bell as Stepey chuffed out into the sunset. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Stepney *Bowler *Spamcan *Old Stuck Up *'Arry and Bert *Spencer *Stanley *Victor *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Toad *The Fat Controller *Belle (does not speak) *Daisy (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) Trivia *References to the Railway Series book "Stepney the Bluebell Engine", the fifth season episode Stepney Gets Lost, and the special The Great Discovery are made. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Episodes